A Promise is a Promise
by Akiyotame
Summary: The royal army paid a visit to Kotori and Umi's village in search of new recruits. Since her father had passed away, Umi is the sole heir to the Sonoda name and will continue in her father's footsteps.


Umi awoke in the middle of the night due to the sound of a horn blowing and the galloping of horses. Kotori sat up next to her in the bed and rubbed her eyes, "What's going on...?"

Umi opened the shutters to see a small group of military officials bearing the emblem of their ruler, "It's the royal army..."

"Umi, we need to hide." Kotori pulled on Umi's hand but she didn't budge.

"Kotori, get dressed and stay in here..." Umi grabbed a nearby robe and wrapped it around herself until she was fully covered. She stepped outside of her home and felt the chilling wind of the night.

She looked around to see the other residents of the village poking out of their homes. The flashiest looking man on a horse cleared his throat and unrolled a scroll, "The royal army is here to recruit new soldiers for the oncoming civil war. Please come up here when your name is called!"

Umi listened and watched as numerous men and young boys stepped out whenever each name was called, "Sonoda!"

Umi flinched and walked forward hesitantly, "Sonoda Umi, ready to serve the daimyo," She spoke strongly and bowed.

Kotori watched from the window and saw the disbelief from the announcer's face, "The Sonoda's are offering their daughter to fight in the war?"

Umi remained strong, "My father has passed away since the last war, I am his sole heir!"

"Very well then..."

Umi raised her head and accepted the scroll passed to her. She stood along the line of other men and waited until all of them were called out.

"Now that we have all of you, you will report to the Ayase Camp first thing tomorrow morning!" The announcer shouted. He turned his horse around and galloped off with the rest of the group he came with.

Once they were in the clear, all of the newly recruited men looked at each other, Umi got the most attention however, "I can't believe they're making you go too, Umi..."

"They must be really desperate for soldiers if they were willing to accept you."

Umi bowed in response, "It is what my father would have wanted. To take his place in the war when he could no longer fight."

"Best of luck to you, Umi."

She bowed once again and returned into her home. As soon as she closed the door she was met with a warm embrace from her wife, Kotori.

"Umi! Why didn't you just say that your father had passed away?" Kotori asked.

"He wouldn't have wanted me to do that..." Umi replied.

"But, Umi... I don't want you to go!" Kotori gripped onto Umi's robes tightly.

"I have to do this, Kotori. Honoring the Sonoda name is what my father would have wanted," she said back.

"You're willing to throw your life away just like that? Umi, this is war we're talking about... you can die at any second on the battlefield..." Kotori's shoulders slumped but her grip remained strong, "What am I supposed to do if you don't return...?"

Umi cupped her beloved wife's cheek and leaned in for a gentle kiss, "I promise I will return home... even if I no longer have my legs, I will fight with every last ounce of my strength to return to your side."

"Umi..." Kotori blushed and gripped her wife's hands tighter. Knowing that this could be the last time she can see the woman she loved, she lead the two of them towards their bed for one last night together.

* * *

Umi awoke early the next morning and started preparing for the long journey ahead of her. She didn't know how long she would be gone, but she knew that it wouldn't end quickly. Umi glanced over at her beloved wife who was still asleep on their bed. The peaceful look on her face and her quiet mumbles soothed Umi's beating heart.

After packing a few belongings into a small bag, she walked a few paces over to a separate room where a single closet stood. It was the only object in the room. She walked up to it and gently pulled the doors apart to reveal a specially crafted set of armor that her father had created for her before he passed away.

Next to it was the family katana that had passed down for generations and behind the armor sat a specially crafted bow that was unique only to the Sonoda family.

She knelt down in front of the small armory and bowed before sitting straight on her knees. She closed her eyes and grabbed the family katana before she started whispering to herself, "I, Sonoda Umi swear to use this gift from my ancestors to smite down my foes and return peace to our land."

She unsheathed the blade and grabbed her hair with her free hand, "I swear to return home to my wife and continue the Sonoda line!" She swiftly swung the katana backwards and cut off her long hair. She held the clump of hair in her fist and set it gently on the floor before bowing once again, "With this, I present my commitment to my words."

She sheathed the blade and stood back up. Afterwards she reached into the small armory and began putting on the specially crafted armor until she was decked out in metal and leather. She reached into the back of the closet to bring out the bow and its quiver to place on her back.

All that was left was for her to put her helmet on, but she sensed a presence behind her, "Umi...?"

Umi turned around and the room filled with the sound of metal and leather rubbing together, "Kotori..."

Her wife rushed up and gave her a kiss, "Please come home safe..." she cupped Umi's cheek and tears began to form.

Umi grabbed a hold of the hand that cupped her cheek and wiped away Kotori's tears, "I promise you that I will..."

The married couple walked hand in hand until they reached the front gate of their home, they shared one last kiss before they would go their separate ways.

Umi towards an unforgiving battlefield, and Kotori towards an empty home.

* * *

Four years had passed since the day Umi had left their home to fight in the war. Everyday, Kotori would wait out by the front gates in hopes to see her dashing and beautiful wife returning home.

She waited and waited, never giving up hope for the one she loved. Even if she lived alone in the house, she wouldn't allow anything to sway her away from her devotion to Umi. She was hit on numerous times, and there were times when Kotori felt like she was vulnerable, but her headstrong attitude towards Umi's return drove her to keep going.

Kotori awoke in the middle of the night to a horn blowing and the sound of numerous horses galloping, increasing in volume with each passing second. It was just like that night four years ago.

Kotori grabbed a robe and wrapped it around herself until she was all covered up to see what the commotion was all about. She arrived at the gate and slipped out to join the other residents of the village.

The same flashy man from four years ago sat on top of his horse and unrolled a scroll before clearing his throat, "It is my honor to welcome home the heroes from this village who fought for our daimyo and ended the civil war!"

He moved himself and his horse to the side and a couple of other men did as well. Shortly after a single file line of men appeared from the darkness and into the light of the village.

Each man that appeared was greeted by the love and warmth of his family. The sight of joy and relief from each family warmed Kotori's heart, however, a coldness lingered.

Umi was nowhere in sight and she began to overthink. Thoughts rushed through her mind with every man who walked out of the darkness, "Where's Umi?! Where is she?!" she wanted to scream.

The number of men who walked out of the darkness came to a stop and the flashy man motioned to the other men on the horses to return to their positions.

"No... Umi... It can't be..." Kotori dropped to her knees, she couldn't feel them, but her tears were running down her cheeks and onto the ground. It was as if she was thrown into a void where none of her senses existed and all she could do was exist and float.

"E-Excuse me..." a voice called out.

The men on the horses flinched and quickly moved out of the way. Kotori looked up and her eyes widened, it was Umi. The armor she wore was worn and tattered with numerous scratches and cracks. Her hair was back to its original length she adorned a few scars on her face and undoubtedly on her body.

"Ahh yes, the hero of the hour has arrived!" the man announced.

Umi grew flustered and rubbed the back of her head, "You're too kind, councilor."

He shook his head, "Everybody, it brings me great honor to welcome home the hero of Japan who saved our daimyo from certain death and brought us the head of our enemy's leader!"

Umi limped forward and waved at the crowd. Now that she was closer, Kotori could see the limp that Umi carried and perhaps the thing that stuck out the most... was her missing arm.

The crowd cheered and erupted with applause, "UMI!" a voice screamed.

The crowd separated and a woman ran through the crowd, she was clumsy and bumped into other people, but she didn't care. She bursted out of the crowd and hugged onto Umi tightly, "Umi!" Kotori cried into Umi's shoulder and kept repeating her name.

Umi fell to her knees and gently rubbed her dearly beloved wife's back with a loving smile,

"I promised you I would return, didn't I?"


End file.
